


Boiling/沸腾

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Bottom Sam, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Top Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean用手托起他的脸，温柔地扣着他下颌的部位，近乎凶狠地啃咬他的嘴唇，舔舐他的舌头与牙齿，直到他们的气息搅在一起再也分不清谁是谁的，就宛如两株最终紧紧缠绕了的双生植物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boiling/沸腾

**Author's Note:**

> 温柔的，pwp，DS

      他掀起Sam的衬衫一寸寸舔吻过他的小腹，处于少年与成年之间的身体修长青涩，在他手掌下柔顺地舒展。Dean粗糙的舌苔滑过光洁的皮肤，犹如饥渴之人啜饮贫瘠之地的水源。Sam发出含糊不清的声音：“Dean.”  
      模糊的，压抑的声音，诉说着同一个单词：Dean.  
      Dean. Dean. Dean.  
      魔咒一般随着乱糟糟的喘息声撒在耳畔，他弟弟略显稚嫩的声音带了点火烫而害羞的意味，沙哑得像石子摩挲钟盘。Dean的阴茎已经硬得发疼，他嘴上却说：“嘘，别那么心急，Sammy，我们慢慢来。”  
      Dean扣着他的腰将他翻了个个儿，另一只手囫囵拽掉了Sam的衬衫，沿着他的脊柱开始一路向下。他弟弟随着他的抚摸发出意义不明的声音，细小如同幼兽，被闷在枕头里而听上去像是压抑的呜咽。Dean将吻烙在他后颈上，那温度一如他覆着薄茧的指腹所到之处遗留的抚摸那般滚烫而炙热。  
      Dean，Sam的声音像是被扔进油锅里煮过一遍，正沸腾着，咕噜噜冒着泡，“我，我想吻你。”  
      他提出这个请求，Dean一时愣在那儿，随即将他翻过来，吻铺天盖地地落下来。Sam伸手环抱住他的脖子，刘海密匝匝地戳着眼睫毛，看上去就好像他额角停泊着一只棕色的硕大的枯叶蝶。Dean咬着他柔软的嘴唇，Sam唇齿间残留的一丝甘意尽数涌进咽喉，甜得都发了苦。Dean用手托起他的脸，温柔地扣着他下颌的部位，近乎凶狠地啃咬他的嘴唇，舔舐他的舌头与牙齿，直到他们的气息搅在一起再也分不清谁是谁的，就宛如两株最终紧紧缠绕了的双生植物。  
      “嘿，Dean，轻点。”Sam在Dean稍稍分开的时候带着点笑意说道，唾液顺着他的唇角滑落带着挺显眼的光泽。Dean能看出他喜欢这个，虽然他嘴上说要Dean轻点——可是Sam喜欢，他喜欢这个。  
      Dean闭上眼睛，手掌拨开Sam乱糟糟的额发，耳畔仿佛还回荡着此前无数个时刻里Sam发出的笑声，那么悦耳，那么快乐，它们是他的珍宝，Sam也是。他正在亲吻他生命中最宝贵的东西——最最珍惜的，最最美好的。Dean咬着Sam嘴唇的力道微微放轻了，像是怕弄坏他一样，虽然还是那么的义不容辞，却小心翼翼。  
      “Dean……”Sam的喘息声漏出来，细碎地化开了。Dean离开他的嘴唇开始亲吻他的额头，他的脖颈，Sam差点以为Dean把他当成一块巧克力蛋糕来舔了，因为Dean看上去就是想要舔遍他的全身。  
      他这样想着，傻乎乎地问了出来，几乎立刻就听到了Dean压抑的笑声。Dean由他胸口处抬起头来，唇线纠结着，像在嘲笑他的匪夷所思，当然是不带恶意的那种。Sam知道自己的哥哥有多好看，他知道阳光坠落在那双翠绿眼睛里的颜色，像是湖泊里浮动的碎金，又像是森林顶上旋转的星云。而此时此刻，它们如同两盏胶着的，粘稠的酒液，看上去全然静止了，却有深邃的颜色在眼底急速流动。他忽然很想亲吻Dean的眼睛。  
      但是Dean只是压住他的身体，牙齿拧住他一侧的乳头碾磨。疼痛和酥麻一路噼噼啪啪地敲进脑海，Sam战栗起来，发出类似挣扎的呜咽声。他的裤子变紧了。  
      “嘿，别怕，Sammy girl。”Dean安抚他，舌头灵巧地打转，舔舐着周围那一小圈皮肤。他离开时他的乳头已经硬挺了起来，暴露在凉飕飕的空气里。Dean顺着他纤瘦的腰线一路抚摸下去，手指扣紧皮肤的力度近乎疼痛。Sam看着他解开自己的皮带，扯掉那条对于他来说过长了的牛仔裤。他的阴茎将内裤撑起了一个鼓胀的包袱，Dean对着他似乎笑了些什么，但Sam没有去听。Dean热热的手指拽下他的内裤，Sam的阴茎直戳戳地挺立着。他羞赧地把头转了过去。  
      “嘿，别害羞啊，我的小妹妹。”Dean温柔的手指梳理着他一侧的头发，细致的亲吻落在脸颊。Sam不肯动弹，眼前全都是自己的阴茎挺立着的画面，那一点也不小，跟他同龄人的作比的话，事实上，它大得近乎色情。Sam的脸几乎要烧起来了。  
      Dean握住了他的阴茎，铃口渗出的透明前液沾湿了他的手指。他犹豫着，然后俯身将Sam的阴茎吞如口中。这是他人生中第一次为人口交。  
      Sam身体抽动了一下，手指痉挛一般抓紧了床单，握出深深的沟壑。他额角渗出些汗水，榛绿色的眼睛被阳光洗成通透的浅碧，眼底一抹流动的翠绿，是最远的山的颜色。Dean用舌头舔过口中的性器， 模仿着套弄的动作上下吞吐着，它又涨大了几圈，粗厚的冠状头部甚至深深顶到了他的喉咙，随着咸腥的气味泛出火辣辣的痛。Dean呛了一声，口中粗长坚硬的柱体跳动着，Sam忽然就射了出来。他紧紧绷着身体，手臂上青筋突兀，除了低低的喘气声之外一言不发。Dean凑上去吻他的颈侧，被汗水洗过的皮肤滑腻而柔软。  
      Sam转过头来，眼睛失神地望着天花板。Dean握住他的腰将他微微抬起来一点，然后倾身去吻他弟弟，仍带着一丝咸涩的嘴唇拂过眉骨，眼睑，Sam从这个角度只能看见Dean的两弯睫毛，像即将起飞的蝴蝶的翅膀那般浓密卷翘。Dean从那些密不透风的亲吻里抬起头来，阳光在他们之间的空气里投下裹挟透明浮尘的光束，而Dean透过那光束注视着他，翠绿眼睛里浓郁的温柔几乎能滴落下来。  
      Sam想，这是他的兄长，他唯一的亲人，他最信任的依靠，他毕生的陪伴。他渴求Dean就像渴求冰天雪地中的一根柴火，对他全然的依赖如同落水者手中的最后一块浮木。从他人生第六个月起，Dean就成为了他的全部。  
      Sam伸手将Dean拉得更近些，给了他一个黏糊糊的吻。他喜欢这种——这种与自己的兄弟赤身裸体地纠缠在一起的方式，这或许是乱伦——这就是，可他不认为他们生命的紧密结合会是任何意义上的悖德。Winchester兄弟仿佛生来就是要彼此依存，彼此交融，最后彼此缠绕起来。  
      Dean腾出一只手从床头柜里摸出一支润滑剂，将那些粘稠冰凉的膏状物挤在掌心，而Sam迷恋地轻抚着他的身体，湿润的指尖紧贴皮肤似是能感受到那底下流动的血液。  
      Dean握着他的腰将他翻过来，摆成一个趴着的姿势，吻了吻那两个精巧的腰窝。Sam敏感地颤抖起来，发出一些细小的噪音，更多的汗水流过他赤裸的身躯。  
      “Dean……”  
      Dean有些恶劣地穿过他下颌将手伸进他的嘴里轻轻搅动，让自己的名字在他唇齿间碎成了一声呜咽。Sam温热的舌头滑过指节，唾液润湿了他的手腕。Dean能想象出他的表情，乱蓬蓬的遮住了眉毛的刘海，雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛，红肿的含着他手指的嘴唇。汗水在他年轻的皮肤上蜿蜒出闪着光泽的水迹。他的阴茎因为这画面而抗议地胀痛，突突跳动着，Dean咬着牙，探进光洁紧实的臀瓣里摸索着，两根黏糊糊的手指按揉着穴口处细嫩的软肉，打开了Sam的身体。  
      “……疼……Dean……”干涩的后穴里被挤进异物的生硬撕痛让Sam眼底发热，牙齿下意识地咬合，抵住唇间温热的手指。Dean安抚地吻着他的后颈，Sam颤抖得更厉害，不由自主地撑起肩膀，脊背和肩胛因此显得如同起伏山峦那般宽阔好看。  
      “Shh，没事的，放松点。”Dean温热的呼吸拂在耳畔，激起一股子战栗的酥痒，“别咬你的嘴唇，疼的话，咬我就行了。”他说着，手指保护性地动了动，轻柔地抵着他的牙关。  
      Sam迷蒙地哼了一声，任由Dean继续在他身体里扩张着，紧致火热的肠壁绞着他的手指。他动了动腰，将身体撑起来一点，Dean的亲吻像蜻蜓点水似的滑过他每一寸汗湿的皮肤。暖风拂过冰面。  
      Dean在他体内摸索着，寻找着某个能刺激到他的点，Sam急促的喘息填满了空气。Dean忽然开口，“Sammy，”他的声音略微沙哑，布满时间的尘埃，因为情欲而显得暗流汹涌。  
      Sam挣扎着想要回头看他，“Dean……”他磕磕绊绊地说，“Dean……”  
      他哥哥轻轻地按住他，又往他身体里塞了一根手指，润滑剂已经让穴口变得松软滑腻。Sam扭动身体，满涨的强烈不适感在Dean忽然按住他体内的某一点的那刻化作了一股电流似的快感，宛如春雷光顾，强烈得让他整个人都震颤起来。他迸出一声沙哑的尖叫，眼泪几乎是立刻滑下脸颊，将睫毛湿成一绺绺的。他疲软的性器抽动着，颤巍巍地抬起了头。Dean按住他的腰，手指在湿热的后穴里抽插搅动，每一次刺中前列腺都能让Sam发出含混的哀叫，颤抖得像个坏掉了的筛子，皮肤情色地泛红。Dean差点就直接射出来，额角源源不断渗出的汗液像零星的雨滴一样打落在Sam的脊背上，留下滚烫炽热的温度。  
      “Dean……”  
      Sam低声的呼唤犹如濒死之人的啜泣，像藤蔓一样蜿蜒伸展。他向后伸出手试图触屏他哥哥，Dean猛地把手指抽出来，两手扣紧他的腰将他整个人抱起来面对着自己。Sam紧紧抓着他的肩膀，后穴突如其来的空虚让他难耐地吞下已经到了齿关的呻吟，大腿虚软地颤抖，Dean掐在他腰部的手指像是要钉进他的骨头里去。  
      “Dean……”  
      “Shh，Sammy，”Dean轻柔地唤他，空出一只手怜爱地抹掉他一脸狼藉的泪水和汗水。他抱紧了Sam的腰，坚硬的性器对准瑟缩的穴口，慢慢沉进Sam温热的身体。  
      火烫的性器打开湿软的后穴，连最细小的褶皱都撑开抹平。粗砺摩擦的剧痛让Sam疼得颤抖起来，皱起眉嘶嘶吸着气，指甲用力钉进Dean肩膀的皮肤。Dean扶住他的腰止住他下沉的动作，担忧地望着他，手指安慰似的摩挲着他脸颊的皮肤。  
      “Sammy？”他不确定地唤道，“你还好吗？”  
      Sam低下头去，Dean明亮的绿眼睛像被水洗过一般，浓烈而清澈，深情在其中留下的刻痕分外明晰。  
      远处有林雀掠地而起的声音，扑棱棱振翅着滑过天际。  
      Sam深深吸了口气，倾身去亲吻Dean。他的亲吻狂乱而毫无章法，冲动而凌乱的喘息灌满了Dean的耳膜。Sam粗暴而急迫地吻着他，与此同时一点点坐下去，直到把Dean粗长的阴茎完全压进了自己的身体。火烫的疼痛让他几乎哭出来。  
      “嘿，Sammy，别哭，别像个姑娘似的。”Dean在亲吻的间隙里嘲笑他，嘴唇却充满爱意地，温柔地划过他的脸颊，手指安慰般轻轻揉按着他的后颈。Sam发出一声纯粹的呜咽：“Dean……”  
      “It's okay, Sammy. ”Dean说着，尝试地动了动，埋在Sam体内的性器向外滑动了一点，他下意识地夹紧屁股将它吞了回去，弄出了一点让他整张脸都烧起来的声音。Dean笑了出来，温热的手指捧住他的脸：“我的Sammy girl。”  
      Sam气恼地低下头去吻他，啃咬的力度愈发不顾一切直到Dean的嘴唇生疼。 铁锈的味道像一点鸩毒似的在口腔里弥漫开来。Dean钳住他的腰开始缓慢抽插起来，痛苦开始减缓直到最深处泛出可怕的快感，特别是当Dean将他抱起来又让他重重坐下来，坚硬的顶端撞上他的前列腺的时候。Sam咬着嘴唇，沙哑的尖叫声被捣得七零八落，低迷地回荡在房间里。Dean起先还会用拇指抹去他满脸的泪水，渐渐却也无暇顾及，只在冲撞的间隙里偶尔用舌头舔掉那一片咸涩。  
      他们契合得那样紧，密不透风，仿佛能就着这个姿势生根一般。那种说不清是什么的情绪从脊柱一路噼噼啪啪地敲进脑子，满足，愉悦，疯狂，痴迷，罪孽，混合在一起烧成了一把滔天大火。Dean撑起身，以一种最原始的纠缠的姿势去亲吻Sam的嘴唇，去亲吻他弟弟，他唯一的珍宝，他的至爱。这大概就是乱伦了——噢，那么就让他去吧。即便世界毁灭也没法让他和Sam分离，他们就是为彼此而存在的。  
      Dean脑海里划过这个温柔的念头，下一秒他就射了，眼前一瞬间绽开雪亮的白光。手底下Sam的身体抽颤着，然后微凉的精液溅满了他的下腹。他弟弟不好意思地舔了舔嘴唇，而Dean只是将他搂进怀里，高潮过后疲惫的身体紧贴着他的。  
      午后的阳光渗进窗户，Dean背着光躺着，浓绿的眼睛像凝固了的湖泊。“我们会被雷劈吗？”Sam忽然笑出声来，绿眼睛里盛满欢快的情绪，“书上说我们这样会遭报应。”  
      “那就让他来好了。”Dean替他拉上被子，在温热的吐息里跟他交换了一个吻，“Dad晚上回来，你先休息一会儿。”  
       Sam凝视着他，不发一言，然后慢慢地“嗯”了一声，闭上眼睛。仿佛过了有一万年那么久，Dean用手指拨开他的额发，在他额头上落下了一个轻柔的吻。  
  
      FIN


End file.
